1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module, and more particularly, to a plasma display module having an increased heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display module is a flat display device that displays an image using gas discharge, and has recently drawn attention since it can be used for a large thin screen having a wide viewing angle.
A plasma display module includes a plasma display panel composed of first and second panels, a chassis located on one side of the plasma display panel to support the plasma display panel, a driving circuit unit located on a side opposite to the chassis to generate an electrical signal that drives the plasma display panel, and a circuit mounting element that mounts the driving circuit unit on the chassis.
Electronic parts are located on the driving circuit unit, and generate a great deal of heat, particularly integrated circuits. If the heat is not appropriately dissipated to the environment, the integrated circuits deteriorate, and the performance of the driving circuit unit that includes the integrated circuits is diminished. Therefore, a heat sink for heat dissipation is generally located in close contact with each integrated circuit.
The integrated circuits can be classified into monolithic integrated circuits, in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a patterned conductive layer, and intelligent power module (IPM) devices in which passive devices, such as individual resistors and capacitors, are mounted together with active devices such as semiconductor chips, on a patterned conductive layer. However, due to structural differences, the IPM device has a larger heat generating area, and accordingly generates more heat than the monolithic integrated circuit. Therefore, a heat sink alone, as in the conventional plasma display module, cannot provide effective heat dissipation from the IPM device.